Con amor, a ella
by Charly Land
Summary: Él la recordaba siempre, pero en un día en especial su recuerdo volvía nítido, ese día él le llevaba flores, ese día él la recordaba con amor. Ese día era para su madre. [Dedicado a Ola-chan]
**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad desu autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro, derechos reservados de este Fic a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** Levi-infante. Muerte personaje.

 **Extensión |** 1432 palabras

 **Nota |** ¡Hi! Basado en un doujinshi que vi en una bella página de Facebook…Felicidades a las Madres en su día…En especial a mami suegris Kuchel por darnos a un hijo tan genial.

 **Con amor, a ella**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **E**_ lla, Kuchel, la mujer más bonita y fuerte que alguna vez conocí….ella mi madre. De cabellos negros y largos, piel blanca, labios rosas y ojos grises…ella como una bonita noche estrellada….como las noches en la que me cobijaba con sus brazos y su calor….y como el recuerdo triste de la noche que se marchó.

Las flores se mueven al compás del viento, hace frio…el invierno se acerca…pronto será. Ella se fue un día como estos. La recuerdo. Era muy pequeño pero la recuerdo. Todos los años en este día, los recuerdos se vuelven más claros…casi como si estuviera nuevamente en ese momento. Cierro los ojos para vivirlo nuevamente durante este instante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ciudad subterránea, dentro de los muros_

Se levanta como todas las mañanas, muy temprano, su cuerpo pequeño se estira en la pequeña cama que comparte con su madre. Ella aún está dormida. Hoy es domingo. Los domingos hay buena comida o más bien un poco más. Él y su madre viven en un lugar donde hay muchas señoritas, ellas y su madre trabajan de noche. Levi no sabe de qué, sólo sabe que cuando su madre empieza, él debe salir al pasillo, ser un buen niño y esperar.

Recoge un pequeño recipiente, sorprenderá a su madre ese día, ira el mismo por la ración de comida al centro de la ciudad. Se portará como un gran hombre y e ira allá, seguramente su madre se pondrá feliz de no tener que ir ella misma, ha estado enferma y casi no sale de cama. Sus pies pequeñitos y descalzos recienten el bajón de calor en cuanto sale de la posada. La tierra esta fría. Se apretuja la ropa y empieza la carrera para obtener un buen lugar en la fila de comida.

Cuando llega ya hay bastante gente, pero sabe que el lugar que tomo le permitirá obtener una buena ración. Los minutos pasan. Llega su turno. La muchacha que viene de la ciudad de arriba le regala una sonrisa, cuando el tímidamente pide dos raciones, la joven los coloca en el recipiente y el agradece. Se marcha. Mientras camina entre las gentes que ya se aglomera ahí, puede escuchar los murmullos…cosas feas…cosas que no le gustan.

« Es el hijo de Kuchel, pobre niño, que desgracia de tener una madre puta »

« Es una irresponsable »

« Seguramente lo obliga, es una mala madre »

« Es una descuida, de seguro deja que le hagan cualquier cosa al niño en el burdel »

Levi aprieta el recipiente en contra de su pecho, esas palabras duelen, no le gusta que diga cosas malas de su madre. Levi no sabe que es una puta, pero se oye mal. Es aun un niño, y no entiende muchas cosas, pero las cosas que no puede entender las presiente, ya que aún no ha vivido mucho y casi no sale de 'casa' no puede explicarlas y pensar mejor, pero siente en su interior que esa palabra…'puta'….es una cosa muy fea y ofensiva contra su madre.

Desea desde el fondo de su corazón desea crecer rápido para proteger a su madre de todo mal.

Llega a casa. Su madre aun duerme. Se ve más pálida, más delgada y puede ver las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Deja el recipiente en la mesa y se sube a la cama. Con un besito la despierta. Su madre luce cansada pero sonríe y le acaricia la carita.

— Mi ángel — le llama.

Levi hace un gesto de negación, él no es un ángel, él no tiene alas.

— ¿Ya estas despierto, mi ángel?

— Fui por la ración de comida — sonríe con triunfo.

La mujer frunce el ceño.

— No lo hagas más, Levi. — parece molesta, no lo está, relaja las facciones al contemplar la carita de su hijo — No me gusta que salgas solito allá afuero. Es peligroso.

— Bien. — contesta el niño apenado ante su falta, hará lo que sea para que su madre sea feliz.

La mujer con mucho esfuerzo se levanta, toma el recipiente y limpia un pequeño cuenco para servirle a su hijo. Esa comida debe durar. La mujer deja el cuenco en la mesa y toma un pequeño trapo que humedece, le lava las manitos a su hijo. La limpieza es primordial. La pobreza no está peleada con el aseo. El niño se sienta y empieza a comer del cuenco. Tiene hambre y no tarda en terminar su plato. Pide un poquito más y la mujer le sirve nuevamente.

— ¿No comes, mamá?

— Luego lo haré, después de lavar la ropa — la mujer le dedica una bonita sonrisa. Una sonrisa conciliadora que esconde dolor.

Ella miente. No comerá. La comida debe durar. Durar para su hijo. La comida es de su hijo.

El día transcurre como siempre, mientras hay sol, se ocupan de su pequeña pieza, lavan las ropas de cambio y ayudan a las otras muchachas a lavar las sabanas de los cuartos 'especiales'…limpian la posada y acomodan las sillas del bar, cuando llega la noche, su mamá le da un besito y se marcha al otro lado de la posada. Ese día la mujer regresa temprano, trae la cabeza gacha y parece llorar. Levi corre a su encuentro y cuando está cerca lo ve. Ella trae un golpe. La dueña del lugar desemboca de una esquina, viene gritando. Su madre le pide que entre y el niño obedece. Pero escucha detrás de la puerta. La posadera está enojada, muy enojada.

— ¡Le vomitaste en la cara! ¡Eres una sucia! ¡Una ramera sucia!

Silencio, Su madre no dice nada, pero el niño puede escuchar sollozos.

— ¡Ya no tolerare esto! Te doy techo, ropa, agua, comida y dejo que tu hijo viva contigo, pero se acabó, desde ahora arréglatelas.

Los pasos de la mujer se pierden en los pasillos. Un minuto después su madre entra. Silenciosa se agacha hasta la altura de su hijo, lo abraza y Levi siente las lágrimas frías mojarle la camisa.

— Perdóname, mi pequeño ángel — le susurró su madre.

Desde aquella noche las cosas las cosas se pusieron difíciles o más bien empeoraron.

Su madre salía todos los días, entre trabajos de mandadera o de lavar ropa lograba conseguir un poco de agua y dinero. La comida escaseaba bastante y en la noche mientras Levi se abrazaba a su madre lo podía sentir. Vacío. Su madre no comía. Cada día enfermaba más, había cogido un resfrió que le producía una fiebre que no la abandonada. Pero ella seguía. Todos los días trabajaba por su hijo. Hasta que no dio más. Un día la mujer no se levantó. Levi aferrado a ella sentía frio. Su madre estaba fría. El niño aferrado a ella se dio cuenta de que no despertaría jamás. Lloró ahí entre esos brazos que ya no lo darían más su calor. Mientras lloraba recordó como la noche atrás ella le cantó una bonita canción, entre cada nota ella le llamaba mi ángel, según ella, él era un ángel, un ángel nacido de una madre humana, pero al fin un ángel y que cuando creciera, sus alas cubrirían a muchas personas, él sería fuerte y salvaría al mundo.

Aquella había sido la despedida. Su madre murió. Murió de hambre. Murió por la inmisericordia de la gente.

Ese día una parte de Levi también murió. Pero no olvido. Hizo un juramento.

« Jamás la olvidaría. La amaría por la eternidad »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vuelve de sus recuerdos cuando una mano se posa en su hombro. Es Eren. El muchacho le sonríe con tristeza, lleva también un ramo de flores silvestres entre las manos. Él también estaba ahí para recordar. Ambos perdieron a su madre, de maneras diferentes pero las perdieron, no tienen tumbas donde visitarles, por eso el mundo entero es el lugar para honrarle. Se miran entre sí. Se comprenden. Lanzan las flores al viento. Su regalo ha sido dado. Se despiden en silencio de aquellos seres que dieron todos por ellos. Su amor está ahí, en ellos y ellos las recordarán para siempre. Se toman de las manos y emprenden el regreso al castillo de la Legión. Caminan a un mundo de muerte y destrucción. Lo harán juntos. Tal vez uno de ellos muera algún día de esos en medio de esa guerra, pero si el otro sobrevive, volverá el otro año para ese ritual. Se han hecho una promesa. El recuerdo debe vivir. Ellas deben ser recordadas y honradas.

Cada año volverán con flores para ellas, flores que liberaran al viento, flores que llevaran sus sentimientos con ellas.

Con amor se despiden, con amor las recuerdan.

A ellas, las mujeres que más amaron en sus vidas.

Sus madres.

 **Notas finales**

Bien, bien, Charly esta melancólica, el capítulo 81 me dejo revolcada, y luego vi ese doujinshi y quede out. Bien creo que notaron que hubo ligero BL, bueno lo puse ahí para dar entender que ellos se han juntado por medio de ese dolor y que ahora están ahí juntos para seguir con sus promesas, luchan bajo la promesa de recordarlas y de hacer algo con sus vidas para que lo que ellas hicieron por ellos no sea algo en vano.

Gracias Ola-chan sempai por alentarme a escribir este fic. Te adoro nena.

Gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado. Si es así dejadme un lindo review.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
